I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling tools, and more particularly, to a kitchen utensil having a receptacle with a predetermined volume.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are previously known scoops and cups particularly sized to receive a predetermined volume of food product therein. However, the previously known scoops and cups do not include a sidewall which conforms with a flat surface so that a pile of chopped, diced or ground food products can be introduced to the scoop or cup without repeated manipulations of the scoop through the food product.